dragon_fighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay
Vatican City State |birthdate = October 26 |status = Alive |fightingstyle = Shito-Ryu Karate}}Lindsay is a video game character of the Dragon Fighter series, first appearing in Dragon Fighter III. He is a bounty hunter raised as a girl. Biography Concept Lindesay was created to introduce a character tied to the clerical world, in fact he comes from the Vatican City State and his outfit reminds the uniform of the nuns with embroidered crosses. This character embody a provocation towards some values of the Church and towards Christian people being the "character of contradictions". * Lindsay is a boy who lives and wears as a girl. ** This is a clear reference to the intolerance of the Church towards the LGBT community. * In his biography there is the involvement of luck and superstition ("the birth of twins of the same gender was considered bad luck") in a Catholic land par excellence (which considers luck and superstition one of the most serious sins). ** This is a reference to most of Christian people influenced by superstition (horoscope, cartomancy and rituals against bad luck). * Any kind of clerical uniform don't leave much skin uncovered and in places of worship is required appropriate and covering clothing instead Lindsay's outfit is very succinct leaving the shoulders and arms completely uncovered and the legs too up to almost the whole thigh ** This is a reference to most of clergy people who commit sins and mistakes stigmatized by the Church (for example fraudulence or carnality). * Christianity aims to spread peace and love and begs for forgiveness but Lindsay, despite he is a good person, is a bounty hunter. ** This is a reference to most of Christian people who recite prayers and prove god-fearing but aren't loving, selfless and available to others. * The Vatican City State's official languages are Italian and Latin but the given name "Lindsay" has purely Anglo-Saxon origins. ** This is a more metaphoric reference to most of Christian people not respecting traditions and values of Christianity (going to mass or make sacrifices during Lent). The given name Lindsay has been chosen for this character because it's unisex emphasizing his gender benderness. Nevertheless Lindsay can't be considered a LGBT character in fact pretends to be a girl because he is forced and not of his own free will. Lindsay is a bounty hunter to fight against the concept of bad luck with the aim of being able to appear as a boy. It can be noted that, even if it has a very graceful face and physicality, he does not assume effeminate attitudes, indeed, who is not aware of his gender benderness passes him for a tomboy girl. Finally, Lindsay's sexual orientation is not known. History Lindsay was born in a small district in the Vatican City State where the birth of twins of the same gender was considered bad luck, and it has always been demanded without exception that one of the twins should be sacrificed or either exiled if that happened, but their parents were unwilling to lose one of their children and instead they decided to raise him as a girl so that they could hide him from the society he was bound to live with, and probably in order to seek forgiveness he was given the best education they could afford to their daughter. Lindsay loved his parents and did his best effort to live a life in disguise to keep them from worrying, but even then he could see his parents feeling guilty for what they did and eventually Lindsay started to believe that if he could leave and come back with enough money then perhaps the district will be able to see there's nothing to their superstitions, and not long after as if in answer to his prayers he heard about a bounty for Heihachi and Garuda so decided to become a bounty hunter. Category:Playable Characters Category:Dragon Fighter III Characters Category:Dragon Fighter III Evolution Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI: Great Honor Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VI: Great Honor's Revolution Characters Category:Dragon Fighter VII Characters